megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Avalanche Yeti
}} Avalanche Yeti, known as in Japan, is a Yeti-based New Generation Reploid from Mega Man X8 that worked at an environmental research center in Antarctica. He was originally worried about the world's environment, but when he became a Maverick, he tampered with the control system of the facility, putting the world's ecological balance at risk. Strategy The battle against Yeti is in deep snow, and he often digs beneath the snow to come at the player. The player cannot see him as he moves under it, except for the movement of the snow. Yeti usually attacks by lunging at the player and firing icicles. Once a portion of his health is down, he'll mostly stay hidden under the snow, appearing only to attack. In Overdrive, he'll use the Drift Diamond, which generates giant snowflakes that last for the remainder of the battle. Both his icicles and snowflakes can be destroyed by most attacks/weapons. Like Ice Man, Cold Man, and Tundra Man from the Classic Mega Man series, Yeti's actually more susceptible to electricity than fire, so use the weapons obtained from Gigabolt Man-O-War for maximum damage. Data Navigator Descriptions Alia: The target is highly resistant to cold. It can move freely in snow-covered areas. Watch out for sudden movements! Layer: It looks like this target suffers no loss of ability when fighting on snow. Expect to be bombarded by freeze attacks. If you get frozen, you won't be able to move for a while, so use the Tag Assist. Stage Enemies Enemies in Avalanche Yeti's stage, Central White: *'Sub-boss:' Ravemanta *Kelpie *Bulbrite *Mine-Q *Shou-Q Dialogues from Mega Man X8 Before defeating Four Mavericks Avalanche Yeti: I will not let you get in our way! X: Avalanche Yeti! What do you think you're doing? Avalanche Yeti: You old model Reploids have no business here. Get out of here, X! X: No way! If we don't repair this system, the world's ecological balance is at risk! You're a Maverick! Avalanche Yeti: Zero, even if you refuse to understand our ideal, at least just leave us be. Zero: Hmpf. I could never understand the ideals of Maverick slime! Avalanche Yeti: You truly are an old model, aren't you? You can't change the world with that thinking. Zero: Change the world? With destruction? Leave it to a Maverick to come up with that. Avalanche Yeti: So you are the prototype who can shape-shift? Axl: If we turn Maverick this easily, I can't say I'm happy to be your prototype. Avalanche Yeti: Strong words for someone as lowly as a Maverick Hunter. Axl: Who you callin' low? You're trying to destroy the world, not me! After defeating Four Mavericks Avalanche Yeti: You must not stand in the way of our - my master's - ideal! X: Avalanche Yeti! What is Sigma trying to do? Avalanche Yeti: My master no longer considers your world to be ideal. We intend to fix things. It's too late, X. You and your puny Maverick Hunters have lost. Avalanche Yeti: Zero. My master sees a part for you in his new ideal world. Zero: What do you Mavericks see in me? Aside from a potential beating, that is... Avalanche Yeti: Your world... Your ideals...are incomprehensible to my master. Avalanche Yeti: You have the same abilities and potential as we new generation Reploids. Axl: I'm not flattered by all this sudden attention from your boss. Avalanche Yeti: Ha! We have no use for flimsy prototypes anyway... Other Media Archie Comics Avalance Yeti and the other X8 Mavericks made an early appearance in the X series timeline during the events of Worlds Unite. Gallery AvalancheYeti.jpg|3D Full-body artwork of Avalanche Yeti. MegaManX8-AvalancheYeti-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept sketches of Avalanche Yeti. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Videos Trivia *Avalanche Yeti is another boss in the X series that is based on a mythical creature. The others are Magma Dragoon (dragon, X4/X5), Volt Kraken (kraken, X5), Spiral Pegasus (pegasus, X5), and Blaze Heatnix (phoenix, X6). *Like Gravity Antonion and Gigabolt Man-O-War, Avalanche Yeti has only one stage theme, while all the other Mavericks in the game have two. *Avalanche Yeti speaks with a noticeable Russian accent, much like Spark Mandrill did in his appearance in the Ruby-Spears Mega Man animated series. *His design is slightly similar to Frost Man. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X8 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Mythological design Category:Mammal design Category:Ice Mavericks Category:New Generation Reploids